Nuts and Bolts
by Pagen Godess
Summary: It was understandable in a way. He'd gone through Hell and had died and death more than anything changed people.
1. Cheetos

This is a random plot bunny that I found at Live Journal. Please note that they're just to help me get my creative juice's flowing. It is likely that may chapter will have spoilers. Chapters that do will have a warning. And no I don't remember what list I got this one off of.

**WARNING: This chapter contains character spoilers for Novo the sequel to A Different Way**

Plot bunny- The Autobots find out just how not-sane one of their human allies is.

Cheetos

They had never had a reason to question Will's sanity before but at the moment they were wondering why they hadn't questioned it anyway. It made sense in a way, that they had never questioned it, Will had never shown any outward signs of being completely and totally off his rocker. He acted the way every male his age should act, at least according to the data they had gathered. They would have expected this from one of the twins or perhaps Xana or maybe even Nora but no never Will. So they watched halfway amused and halfway fearful as Will stood gaping like a fish his eyes glued to the bag that was in Ripley's hand. If was a bag of chips Cheetos to be exact, Will's favorite type of chip.

"What?" Ripley asked as she popped another puffy chip in her mouth. Chewing slowly and eyeing Will the whole time.

"You're eating the Cheetos." Looking down as if to confirm that she was in fact eating said chip's Ripley nodded then swallowed.

"Ya and your point is?"

"The Cheetos are mine. I bought them from home."

"Really?"

"Yes Ripley really."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Ripley said before taking a bite out of another chip.

"I expected something like this from Xana or maybe the twins Ripley but never you." Will whined as he took a step forward. "I didn't even get to finish my last bag. Someone stole them."

Blue rimmed grey eyes widened a bit as Ripley turned in her seat.

"I was the one who took the last bag of Cheetos. I hide them in my nightstand in the space underneath the drawer. Sorry Will." Ripley had at least enough shame to try and look halfway sorry. Will's mouth was agape and the members of the room were sure that he'd explode at any second. So taking a step back just to be safe everyone went back to watching the two while sneaking occasional glances at each other. Much to their surprise Will took a shaky breath in order to calm down before talking again. And much to the amusement of Ripley his next sentence was worthy of a five year old.

"If you know their my chips then why are you still eating them?" Ripley gave will a completely honest look before she smiled.

"I'm hungry that's why."

"But that's my last bag and I didn't get any. Your going to eat them all." Blinking Ripley looked down into the bag. Will was right there was only two chips left.

"I guess I am." So popping the second to last chip into her mouth Ripley then proceeded take the last chip out of the bag before wadding it up the bag and throw it in the trashcan marked other. Will wore a look of shock for a second before he growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Ripley I swear if you eat that last chip I'll kill you." Ripley looked at the chip in her hand and seemed to think about what she was going to do with it. Eat it herself or give it to Will.

"Let me get this straight. If I eat this chip your going to kill me. Right?"

"Yes."

"Your going to kill me even though I'm bound to Optimus which makes me leader here I guess."

"Yes even though your bound to Optimus I will kill." Ripley nodded for a second.

"Guess I'll die happy then. Eating your Cheetos" Ripley said as she laughed and then stuck the last chip in her mouth and ate it in front of Will. Will's eyes bulged and his fists clenched at his sides. Seconds later he screamed and started chasing Ripley , who was laughing like a mad woman, through the Rec Room and down the hall.

"Ironhide?"

"Yes has Will ever acted like this before?"

"No Bumblebee he hasn't."

"Maybe he needs to see Ratchet or Nora."

"Maybe."

--

Please note that the bond between Optimus and Ripley isn't the same as spark bonding and will more than likely be explain in another chapter of this fan fiction and will most defiantly be explained in the sequel.


	2. How Does That Work?

A Men in Black crossover, where Agent J meets up with Sam who's a diplomat, and there'd be an awkward moment where Sam reveals that he and Bumblebee are Sparkmates (which will be recorded as a marriage in the MIB files) and Agent J will spend the entire time wondering how they do it. This plot bunny was taken from hollywoodrbin from live journal.

How Does That Work?

Jay silently eyed the pug sitting in the passengers seat. It was so very tempting to shut the animals head in the window next time he stuck it out. If he did that though he'd be in trouble with the boss. So it was a no go. So turning his eyes back to the road Jay wondered why the hell he was being sent to the middle of nowhere.

Oh ya. To meat some dude named Simmons and one of the aliens that his branch of the MIB was in charge of monitoring. Well Simmons, the alien ,whose name he didn't know, and their official liaison.

"So partner where we going?" Frank asked as he looked at Jay. His tounge hanging out of the side of his mouth drool hanging in long stings that were threatening to hit the seat at any moment.

"We're going to meet someone and Frank I swear if you get drool all over the seat I'll throw you out the window and run your furry little ass over." Frank whined and muttered something under his breath as he hung his head out of the window, drool falling to the ground seconds later.

Jay kept his eyes on the road as he drove through the town of Tranquility. The streets were crowded with people and the road were busy. As busy as it was the drive through town didn't take long and before either of them knew it they were pulling up a dirt road ,a sign beside the road read Lookout, and going uphill. Not long after two cars came into view a yellow Camaro and a black SUV.

From what Jay could see there was a boy ,probably in his teens, laying on the hood of the Camaro and a man ,who had to be Simmons, was leaning against the SUV. Pulling his own car to a stop Jay eyed the two of them for a moment. Which one was the alien? Shaking his head Jay opened the car door and climbed out Frank hopping out of the car before he could get his door closed.

"Hey is one of you guys Simmons?" Jay yelled as he stared walking toward the two of them. The kid laying on the Camaro looked up for a second then pointed at the man leaning against the SUV before he went back to laying down.

"Thanks kid." Jay said as he walked up to Simmons.

"No prob and the names Sam." Holding out his hand Jay waited for the man in front of him to shake it but put it back down when he didn't. Jay's head turned as he herd feet hit gravel and he was greeted with the sight of the kid standing up and stretching.

"Don't take it the wrong way he's an ass to everyone. Aren't you Simmons?" Sam asked as he walked the few feet to stand beside Jay and Simmons. Simmons looked at Sam for a second.

"Shut the hell up kid your only here because the big guy's paranoid." Sam scratched his neck for a second before turning to look at Jay.

"Optimus doesn't trust Sector 7. The first time they meet Simmons here had one of his men strapped to a slab and taken to a lab." Jay had the decency to look a little shocked. International law had a lot of laws against such things and well why he was here made sense now. It also explained why one of the oldest section of the MIB was getting shut down.

"Wow I'd herd they screwed up but this is worthy of a Idiot sign." Sam threw his head back and laughed. Simmons eyed the black agent with malice in his eyes before he turned to Sam.

"Dimmit kid lets get this over with all ready."

"Who pissed in your Cheerios? Jeez no wonder your sector is such a screw up." Simmons pushed himself off of the SUV and took a step toward Jay his eyes blazing. Sam sighed and shook his head. Placing a hand on Jay's shoulder he looked at Simons for a second.

"Just give him the files Simmons and then you can go. I'll even tell Optimus you stayed the whole time."

"Fine." Simmons all but growled as he turned and opened the door to his SUV and started rummaging around inside.

"Sorry about him he really didn't want to be here but Keller made him come." Jay nodded as he watched Simmons pull a bunch of files out of a bag. The man in front of him needed a serious chill pill. Without a word Simmons shoved the files into Sam's hands and then proceeded to get in his SUV, start the engine and roll away. Sam and Jay watched as he drove away for a few seconds. It was the sound of a car horn and Franks startled yelp that bought them back to reality.

"Frank what the hell are you doing?" Jay asked as the pug walked back over to where he and Sam were standing.

"What I had to go." Both dog and man noticed that Sam had jumped when Frank had spoken.

"Hey don't worry kid he ain't dangerous. He's just annoying." Sam eyed the dog for a moment.

"Oh I'm not scared just a little surprised. You should have warned me. So you ready to meet Bee?" Jay eyed Sam for a moment. Okay this kid was weird. Who didn't freak out when they herd a dog talk? Jay learned the answer to that question several seconds later when the car the boy had been leaning against unfolded itself and stood up. Jay was quite sure that his mouth was hanging open and he really didn't care at the moment. He was staring at a fifteen foot tall alien robot.

"This is Bumblebee."

"Un huh."

"I think he needed more of a warning Sam." Sam laughed and looked up at Bumblebee a smile on his face.

"I think your right Bee." Jay shook his head back and forth for a moment trying to get his brain to work again.

"Sorry but that's a bit different."

"You reacted better than I did."

"His first reaction was to run and call me Satin's Camaro." Bumblebee said this in an amused voice. Jay could tell that the bot seemed to be quite fond of the human at his feet.

"You had fun chasing me down and you know it." Jay eyed the two for a moment before looking at the stack of folders in his hands. The one on the very top of the stack read Bumblebee.

"Sorry we never did get properly introduced. Well I mean you know our names but we don't know yours." Jay looked up at Sam for a second and smiled. The kid was right. Jay held out his hand and with his own smile Sam took it.

"I'm agent Jay from the MIB and the little ass sniffer beside me is Frank. He's an alien pug."

"Well as you know I'm Sam Witwicky. I'm the liaison between the Autobots and whoever they happen to be meeting at the time. The big yellow mech behind me is of course Bumblebee. He's my guardian and my bonded." Jay nodded his head for a second before he stopped. Bonded? What the hell was a bonded? Opening the top file Jay's eyes scanned the page and came to a small section that stated quite clearly the Bumblebee was married.

"Wait it says here that he's married. So what's bonded mean." Sam smiled a bit nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Well I guess you could say we're married but we prefer the Cybertronian term." Jay found his head about to nod again but stopped right before he did.

"So wait. Let me get this straight. You married your car?"

"More or less. We're actually pretty happy together. Huh Bee?" Bumblebee whistled an affirmative and Sam gave the giant alien behind him a big smile. Jay stood silent for a moment. Something just didn't click. Then it hit him.

"So how do you guys... Well you know?"

--

Please Review.


	3. Wicidness

Plot bunny- People are so proud of wickedness.

Wickedness

He had always known that humans were capable of cruelty. All he had to do was Google the word war and he'd get a taste of how violent they could truly be when they wanted to be. He had however developed the habit of looking on the bright side of things since his arrival to earth. He had a deeply rooted belief that humans were generally good and in his own way he had proof that they were.

There was Sam who was stupidly brave and unbelievably kind. Mikaela who was just as brave and one of the nicest people you would ever meet once you got to know her. Will and his men were good people despite the fact that they had in fact killed. He had never needed any more proof than his human friends and allies to know that they were truly a kind race. But right now was one of those times that reminded how wicked people could truly be. Optimus sighed from his place next to Ironhide.

Both of them had their holograms activated. Ironhide stood silent but Optimus knew him well enough to know that he was trying desperately to control his temper. His eyes , an almost glowing blue while his hologram was active, kept shifting back and forth. Optimus was quite sure that had Prowl not been the second one to reach their current location then Ironhide would have given the teen Prowl was interrogating now a beating he'd never forget. It was then that his eyes shifted back to their earlier occupant.

Ratchet knelt next to Sam bandaging the boy up as well as he could given the fact that all he had with him was the first aid kit that Sarah had suggested they keep at the base in case any of the humans needed it. Optimus was sure that he'd never been as thankful as he was at the current moment. Though there were probably a hundred thousand other moments were he was just as thankful he just didn't care to think of any at the moment. Besides at this moment his eyes were locked on to Sam.

Who was bruised and bloody from a very one sided fight with Trent DeMarco. He had been the first one to reply to Bumblebee's frantic distress call. Normally Bumblebee could have handled such a thing himself but Trent had managed to hit just the right spot with his crowbar. Said spot had been the one that allowed him to cast his own hologram. So when Sam had tried to stop Trent from causing anymore damage the teen had turned one Sam. Sam had at least been able to get the crowbar away from him before he'd had the crap beat out of him by the much larger boy.

Optimus himself had started moving as fast as he could as soon as he'd caught the signal. He had arrived to see the spider web cracks on both the front and back windshield and a few dents on Bumblebee's body. He knew immediately that Bumblebee hadn't called for those. Things like that were more annoying than painful. He'd sent out the signal out of worry for his human. So hologram active before he'd even completely stopped Optimus was already looking for Sam. Needless to say he'd found him not seconds later with Trent's hand around his throat. It ad taken Optimus a matter of seconds to cross the parking lot.

As soon as he'd been within touching distance he'd grabbed hold of Trents shirt and pulled the boy backwards off of Sam. Sam had slid down the wall coughing and hacking trying to get much needed air into his lungs. Optimus at that moment wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do more at that moment. Be sure Sam was okay or smack the shit out of the boy who's shirt he had a hold of. So he settled on what he was able to do.

"Are you all right Sam?" He'd asked the worry evident in his voice. Sam had nodded unable to talk at the moment. He was still trying to get air back into his lungs after all. So doing the only thing he'd been able to really do at that moment he'd kept a firm grip on Trent, who wasn't fighting back at the moment. Though he did when Prowl pulled up not two minutes later with his lights flashing Trent screamed and yelled at the top of his lugs, legs kicking and hands trying to pry Optimus's fingers from his shirt.

Not that his attempt had worked. Seconds later Prowl's hologram was active and he was out of the vehicle handcuffs in hand. There was a brief moment when Optimus had to wonder where he'd gotten them. As soon as Trent was out of his hands he was at Sam's side looking the boy over. He had to admit that Trent had gotten him good. Sam for all that he was wasn't a fighter at all and this was one of those situations where it showed. Being as gentle as he could Optimus put his hands on both sides of Sam's face and tilted his head up so that he was looking the boy in the eyes.

He could already see most of the damage but he'd have to wait for Ratchet to arrive before he did anything. The damage he could see though looked painful. Optimus had to admit to himself at that moment that he really didn't know what to do. He wasn't really willing to move Sam due to his injuries. He wasn't willing to hurt the boy more just to be sure that he was all right. So doing the only thing he could really do at that moment Optimus let go of Sam's head and sat down next to him.

He watched with slight amusement as Prowl interrogated Trent. The teen had denied everything for the first few minutes and then he'd refused to talk at all. Even though he kept his eyes on Trent every other sense was focused on Sam. He could hear his heartbeat and smell the blood that was falling from his nose, lip and several other places that were cut open.

"Optimus?" Optimus's hologram blinked as Ratchet called his name.

"Yes Ratchet."

"I'm going to fallow Will and Ironhide to the hospital. Can you take Bumblebee back to the base?" Optimus nodded.

"Of course Ratchet. Will Sam be alright?"

"He'll need some stitches and a cast or brace for his wrist. That much I'm sure of. I can't be sure of everything. I'm not a human doctor after all." Optimus nodded and watched as Will helped Sam walk over to Ironhide and get inside the cab without causing the boy to much pain. His eyes flicked over to Trent who was being put into Prowl's backseat. The boy smiled when he caught sight of Sam. He was proud of what he'd done. Optimus knew that there were people capable of great wickedness and many of them like Trent were damn proud of it.

--


	4. Dolls

"**Could you tell me why Red Alert tried to burn these dolls at the stake?" **

"**Oh, he was mumbling something about them being evil and trying to take over the Earth. Nothing to worry about."**

Dolls

Sam stood still as he looked around the rec room and then at the piles of Barbie dolls laying in the floor ,one pile was Barbie's in their usual state which meant that half of them were missing clothes and the other half were black and melted. Then he turned and looked at Wheeljack ,who was out of his lab for a bit of socializing.

"Could you tell me why Red Alert tried to burn these dolls at the stake?" Sam asked almost afraid of the answer he'd more than likely receive.

"Oh, he was mumbling something about them being evil and trying to take over the Earth. Nothing to worry about." Okay Sam had to admit he'd herd weirder theories for burning this. Like Miles telling him that his sisters wax figures ,she'd spent hours on each one and they were shaped like people and animals, were trying to eat him.

"Okay why does he think their trying to take over the world?" Wheeljack shrugged, a habit he was quite fond of.

"I'm not quite sure to tell you the truth. All I know is that he was trying to burn them. Prowl and Ratchet had to drag him of to the med bay. He yelled the whole way." That really didn't surprise him. Red Alert was the poster bot for paranoia. He'd refused to let Sam and the other humans in the base because he thought they spewed some sort of green stuff out of their noses.

It took Ratchet a week to explain that the snot that had come out of Fig's nose ,due to sinuses and the lack of medicine working, was harmless. Then there was the time he'd thought that Mikaela's Vista was a Decepticon in disguise. Sam sighed and then laughed a little that event had been quite funny.

"Well I suppose it could have been worse."

"Yes it could have."

"The biggest problem I can see right now is that all these Barbie's belong to Annabelle." Wheeljack looked down fast enough that you could hear the gears in his neck jam.

"Those dolls were Anna's?"

"Yes they were."

"Oh dear Ironhides going to kill Red isn't he?"

"Probably."

"I'll go warn Ratchet."

"You'd better." Wheeljack sighed as he turned and walked out of the rec room. Red Alerts paranoia was finally going to get him killed. And to think it wouldn't be a con doing but a fellow Autobot and all because he'd burned a bunch of Barbie's.

**--**

Sorry about the wait but damn it all I'm trying to fight off Yu-Gi-Oh bunnies at the moment and I have writers block again.

--


	5. Remember

**Despite all their reassurances and the nice speech's of their leader, he knew deep down that they were nothing to the Autobots. Nothing but insects that would eventually fade away, until the giants robots were the only thing left on this planet.**

Despite all their reassurances and the nice speech's of their leader, he knew deep down that they were nothing to the Autobots. Nothing but insects that would eventually fade away, until the giants robots were the only thing left on this planet.

Sure he knew that Bumblebee loved him and Mikaela and even his parents and Mojo to some extent. He knew that Jazz and Prowl and all the others were the best friends he'd ever have. He also knew that when it came right down to it that he and the entire human race were nothing compared to the whole of the Transformers species.

He would live a hundred years maybe. Bumblebee was older than the planet itself and he was still considered young. He also knew that in time the Autobots would be forced to leave the Earth when she too reached the end of her life. He knows all this and yet he still hopes that in some small way he's changed the Autobots lives. And while most of Optimus's men were accepting of them many were not.

Many of them hate the human race and one of the newer bots hadn't had a problem making sure that they knew it too. Ironhide had been furious when he walked into the rec room and herd the newcomer, Blacktop he thinks is his name, speaking that way about them.

He was also quite sure that Optimus had herd about it as well. So Blacktop was going to quite a talking too. But still his words had rang true and now here he was sitting on the roof of their base watching the sun go down.

Sam sighed and shook his head. Bumblebee was probably going nuts looking for him. Not that it mattered much to Sam. He'd gotten used to Bee's kinda paranoid behavior months ago. Sam looked down at his watch and smiled.

Optimus would be outside soon to finish watching the sun go down and then to look at the stars. So he wasn't very surprised when a hanger door below him opened to let the Autobot leader out.

"Bumblebee is looking for you. I think he's worried." Sam laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Bumblebee worries more than my mom when she'd sober." Optimus chuckled as he eyed the young human that sat on the roof, that was high enouf to let them see eye to optic.

"I think he's worried that what Blacktop said upset you."

"Ehh. Not so much me as Mikaela. Most of what he said is true. The way he said it was really harsh but it is still true. The human race will die off and you guys will be the only thing left."

"You sound as if you've put much thought into this."

Sam shrugged. "It crosses my mind sometimes. Though it was a bigger deal just after you guys showed up. It's just kind of annoying now." Optimus nodded a bit at Sam's statement but remained silent for a moment.

"Even if we outlive your species we won't forget. Earth has already played to large a part in our history. To many things of great importance have happened here."

"Giant metal robots destroying a city for an oversized battery."

A deep chuckle sounded as Optimus shook his head. Miles had called the Allspark an over glorified battery when he'd been told about Mission City. "As well as the humans who fought with us. You Sam will hold a very high place. It was you after all who destroyed Megatron." Sam nodded in agreement. The sun had finally set and the stars were just viable. Optimus's words rang true and perhaps one day not long from that moment humans would have a place in their history for the Autobots.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Ya it's short deal with it.


	6. Dangerous or Not

Plot Bunny: "He's not dangerous."  
"He is when he wants to be."

Dangerous or Not

"He's not dangerous." Sunstreaker said as he watched the human that was said to be bonded to Prime walk across the Rec Room. Ironhide looked at the golden warrior and snorted. He had a feeling the Sunstreaker was going to be one of those mechs that had to have a personal experience with Sam in order to see how 'not dangerous' the boy was.

"He is when he wants to be." Sunstreaker turned to look at the black mech that stood beside him. Ironhide was one of the few mechs he respected and that was mostly because the old warrior had knocked him for a loop not long after he had joined the Autobot ranks. But watching the little human as he walked towards the exit made him wonder if even one of the rumors he had herd about him were true. How could a human taken down a Decepticon that was over twice his size.

"There's no way in the pit that that little thing took down Barricade or half the others I've herd he off-lined." Ironhide found he could only grumble at the glitch standing beside him. Very few believed that Sam was capable of doing half of what he could actually do. Primus, even he had doubted the boy at first. It had only taken one mission with Sam to prove to him that the boy was probably more dangerous on the battlefield than both Sunstreaker and Grimlock combined.

He understood where Sunstreaker was coming from and he knew it was only a matter of time before the warrior learned the truth. Sam was something that you never messed with unless you wanted to end up in the Med Bay with Ratchet for a long time. Optimus had never stopped any of the fights that a good number of his mechs insisted on starting with Sam in order to test the boys merit. He'd herd that Sam had asked Optimus not to intervene. He could only assume that Optimus had agreed with the boy. It was always fun watching Sam beat down a warrior two to three times his size and more than a thousand times his age with thousands of years worth of battle experience.

There was always somebody that wanted to pick a fight with Sam and the end result was always the same. Sam always won. Though the mech that lost tended to babble on about letting Sam win and not really wanting to hurt the boy because he was Prime's bonded. It wouldn't be much longer before Sam was in another fight and he was looking forward to it. He liked watching all the bull headed younglings get knocked on their afts. More often than not a good fight was all it took to make his day.

"I still don't think he's dangerous." Sunstreaker said before he took a drink from his energon cube. Ironhide shook his head before answering.

"You have no idea how many mechs have said the same thing Sunstreaker and every single on of them had their afts handed to them." Sunstreaker found that he could only growl in response.

"Thank Primus your brother isn't this slagging stupid." Ironhide mumbled as he moved away from Sunstreaker and headed over to where Prowl, Red Alert, and Inferno were deep in conversation. Chances were that they were talking about base security again. With a little luck they'd let him join in.

ooo

The forest around him was quiet as he sat waiting. After three hours he was starting to get bored and his feet and legs were going numb from not being able to move out of the crouched position he was in. This hunt was getting on his damn nerves. Why couldn't the fragging Decepticon just show up already so that he could kill it and get this mission over with. The constant downfall was getting annoying and he was sure that by the end of this hunt he'd have a cold.

He was not one of the Pretenders that made up his team therefore he wasn't able to sit in the rain and cold for hours on end. Slight movement to his left alerted him of Catilla's change of position. That had to be good because Catilla only tended to move when prey was coming. They had heard the rumor about a Decepticon bounty hunter being after him about half an Orn ago.

The Con that had told them had been trying to bargain with him. Needless to say it hadn't worked. Even though they hadn't been able to prove that Axer (the bounty hunter) was after him the mechs arrival on Earth was enough to have them looking for him. So now here he sat in the rain waiting for Sunstreaker to lead the hunter back to them so that they could off line him. Apparently the bait was a hologram that looked like him or something. He had down right refused to play bait after what had happened the last time.

"Catilla report." Sam whispered as he pressed down on the button that allowed him to hear Autobot transmissions.

"Sunstreaker says he has Axer on his tail and is leading him this way." Sam blinked and thought about it for a moment before nodding to himself.

"Good. Lets get this hunt over with so I can get out of the rain." A loud laugh burst over the com link and Sam almost jumped at the noise.

"What's wrong boss don't like the rain?" Sam smiled and shook his head.

"I have no problem with rain Groundbreaker. It's just that I have no desire to be stuck in the Med Bay with Ratchet until I'm better."

"Sure. Whatever you say boss. Whatever you say."

Sam sighed and shook his head. Groundbreaker was a good soldier but he was also a braggart and an annoyance. There were times he wished that Optimus would have put him on someone else's team and just given him a mini-bot to work with or something. The sound of an accelerating engine reached his ears over the sound of pounding rain and Sam stiffened where he sat. Both Sunstreaker and Axer were getting closer. They'd be within distance within seconds.

Witch practiced ease Sam slid his bow from its holder and placed his arrow. The tip glowed a pale blue in the dim light and cast an eerie shadow across Sam's face. There was no more time for talk or witty banter. It was time to hunt. The increasing noise of engines alerted him to the positions of the two racing vehicles. Focusing on what he could hear and not on what he could see Sam waited for the sound of Sunstreaker's engine to pass him. When the noise finally came it was loud in his ears and a split second after the yellow mech had passed him he loosed his arrow. There was a slight whistling sound as it flew towards it's intended target. The only sound to alert him of his successful hit was the crashing noise made as Axer was forced to transform into bipedal mode.

Sunstreaker followed suit as he turned to face the blue and silver mech.

"Sunstreaker." Axer said as he stood to face the warrior before him. "That was some trick shooting out my tire like that." Sunstreaker growled as he locked optic's with the Con.

"I hate to say it but I wasn't the one who shot out your tire." Sunstreaker had to give credit where it was due. Prime's little human was as good a shot as everyone said he was.

"Then who did?" Axer asked as he pulled out his destabilizer rifle. While Sunstreaker wasn't his intended prey Axer had no problem with taking down one of the Autobots best soldiers. There was a nice little bounty on Sunstreaker's head as well as his current preys.

"I have a little dog hiding in the shadows." Sam snorted from his place in the trees. He didn't know who had called him a dog first but it had stuck and if he ever found out who started the whole thing they were going to spend a lot of time with Ratchet and the other medics. The name didn't really bother him that much anymore but he still owed the one who had started the whole thing a beating. He wasn't going to let any of the mechs walk all over him.

"I doubt that what your saying is the truth Autobot." Axer's voice was completely and totally calm despite the situation the mech knew he was in. Sunstreaker had allies hidden amongst the tree's and he was almost positive that his other bounty was the one that had shot out his tire. All he had to do was wait for the right moment to shoot and paralyze the Autobot before him.

It was simply a matter of time and he could wait. As he thought it was Sunstreaker that made the first move. The golden mech lunged at the being before him blade at the ready. Only to have Axer move to the side at the last second and drive his knee into Sunstreaker's chest. The golden mech let out a grunt of pain before he took hold of his opponents foot and threw him about fifty feet away. Every single one of his sensors told him that his backup wasn't very far away.

They were staying hidden in the forest until they were needed or until the battle was over. Though it seemed likely that Axer knew they were there. He hadn't earned his reputation by being sloppy or stupid or by being reckless. Axer was one of the best bounty hunters of their kind for a reason. But if Sunstreaker took a moment to admit it to himself he was just as good as Axer it was just that the hunter had one major advantage over him and he unleashed it a few seconds later.

A loud burst of electricity from Axer's destabilizer rifle shot through the air and for a second all present were unable to hear. Sunstreaker shouted as he fell to the ground just barley managing to dodge the shot. Mud clung to the yellow bots armor as he stood again. His audio's could just barley pick up the sound of footsteps moving through the forest that surrounded them. Sam and the pretenders were on the move and Axer wouldn't know what hit him when the time came.

"You fragging glitch look what you did to my armor." Sunstreaker cried in distain as he flung mud from the shinny yellow metal. "Your lucky I didn't get scratched when I dodged that."

"You worry for to much over your outer appearance. That a mistake that going to get you off lined on day Sunstreaker." Axer said as he fired off another shot. Sunstreaker moved to dodge only to have the electrical energy strike him in the leg before he could get completely out of the way. Sunstreaker went down with a startled cry as he lost all feeling in the struck limb.

"Slag." The curse was about all the yellow mech could utter before he had to role out of the way of another shot. Seconds ticked by as Sunstreaker rolled his processor filled with electrical buzz left behind by Axer's destabilizer rifle.

Over the noise he could have sworn he'd herd the 'twang' of an arrow flying. A few seconds later Axer's cry of pain confirmed that he hadn't been hearing things and that Sam had fired an arrow at the bounty hunter. Axer spewed out a line of Cybertronian before turning and taking aim at the human standing at the edge of the tree's. Sam only growled in response and the noise might have been slightly frightening if it weren't for the young man's current state of being.

His hair was wet and clung to his face while water ran small rivets down his skin. One could only assume that the armor he wore was less than comfortable at the moment considering that water had worked its was down past the armor and soaked his cloths all the way through.

"Puny human. It's hard to believe that you've caused so much trouble for the Decepticons." Sam snorted before a small grin crossed his face.

"Ya, well your all a bunch of glitched morons." Axer made a not so nice noise before he swung his rifle up and took aim at Sam. That same electric buzzing sound filled the air as he fired. It was a shame that he didn't seem to realize that his rifle wouldn't work on the young human. And it was because of that, that Sam had no reason to move from his spot while he pulled another arrow from the quiver on his back.

By the time the surge of electricity reached him he had his arrow set and ready to fire just as the energy reached him. The sound of his released arrow couldn't be heard over the loud buzzing but that was all the better. Axer screamed as the arrow struck the armor just below his spark chamber. As the blue and silver Decepticon tumbled backwards the pretenders moved in to attack and finish the battle.

Ooo

Ironhide snorted as he watched Sunstreaker, Sam and the pretenders depart from the C-17 and make their way back onto Diego Garcia. Sam offered him a wave before he was herded towards Ratchet's domain by Catilla and Chainclaw. He had to fight back the urge to chuckle when he heard the human sniff and mutter something about rain. It was Sunstreaker still form standing in front of him that caused him to turn and look at the yellow mech.

"Do you still think he's not dangerous?"

The only reply he received was Sunstreaker's grumbling.

Oooooo

For those of you who don't remember this is a series of one shots and technically it's complete how it is I'm just adding more to it.


	7. Sanity

Plot Bunny: "Between the two of you, I'm going to lose what precious little sanity I have left."

Sanity

His head hurt and he was tired. Truthfully all he really wanted to do at that exact moment was go to sleep but it didn't seem likely that that was going to happen. At least not with Leo and Simmons going at it like two dogs fighting over a bone. Seriously the two of them never seemed to shut up and the constant squabbling between the two was wearing on his last nerve.

Not that he'd had a lot of nerve left to begin with. The past few days had been wearing him thin and sadly he felt as if he might snap at any moment. Rubbing a hand over his eyes in a vain attempt to get rid of his building headache Sam wished that he could just boot the two out of Bumblebee and go on his merry little way. But unfortunately he needed Simmons and well he couldn't just dump Leo and leave him in the middle of nowhere.

No matter how much he really wanted too and he really wanted too. Mikaela was just about the only one he wanted anywhere near him other than Bumblebee and unlike him Mikaela seemed to have the amazing ability to sleep through the pairs annoying squabbling. She had been asleep for almost three hours now and he was glad that at least she was getting some sleep. She'd been up almost as much as he had and he'd been able to see the exhaustion that she'd been trying to hide. She was asleep now though and that was all that really mattered. Sam growled a bit as Leo and Simmons arguing seemed to go up another pitch.

"Would the two of you please shut the fuck up?" Sam hissed as he rubbed the space between his eyes. The pair in the back seat stopped talking almost instantly and looked at him.

"What's wrong kid can't take a little noise?" Simmons asked his tone slightly mocking. The older man and Leo had both managed to get some sleep earlier that day as well. So other than the Autobots Sam was the only one that had been awake since the shit had hit the fan.

"I can live with the noise it's the constant fighting that's getting on my nerves." Sam snapped in a quiet voice. The last thing he wanted to do was wake up Mikaela. He felt bad enough and he was sure that waking her up before she got at least five or six hours of sleep would make him feel bad.

Leo opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but apparently he though it would be safer to remain quiet because he his mouth snapped shut before he said a thing. It was something that Sam was grateful for.

When five minutes rolled around and the pair had yet to start fighting again Sam let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in his seat. He took a deep breath before he close his eyes and tried to make his body relax at least a little bit. He was quite sure that if he managed to relax then he'd be able to get at least a little bit of sleep and he was quite certain that it'd make him feel better too.

The seat underneath him vibrated slightly and Sam smiled. Apparently Bumblebee felt the need to try and get him to sleep too. Then again the Autobot scout had spent the past two nights keeping him company as he tried and failed to sleep. The night after Optimus had been killed he'd stayed up the whole time just walking around. He hadn't been able to sit still. In fact sitting still had felt wrong.

He'd felt life he'd die if he stopped moving so he had spent hours walking around the old prison trying to convince himself that things weren't as bad as they seemed. The only problem with that had been the little fact that they were as bad as they had seemed. Optimus was dead and Megatron was back and the symbols and the voices in his head took every chance they could to scream at him to do something but he didn't know what because he couldn't understand. It felt like he was going insane.

There were moments when he wondered if what he was going through was what Grandpa Archibald had gone through when he'd lost his mind. He wondered if he seen the symbols in front of his eyes even after he'd lost his sight or heard the voices screaming in his head. Or did he just see the visions of the future that his contact with Megatron had cursed him with. He supposed it didn't really matter all that much because in the end he'd still lost his mind. Sam worried about the voices and symbols driving him to that point but he was quite sure that there was one thing that was going to make him crack before the symbols even got to him.

Well two things actually and they were sitting in the back seat at that very moment whispering loudly at one another. Sam sighed and opened his eye's and turned to look at the two sitting in Bumblebee's back seat. What he said next was hissed through clenched teeth.

"Between the two of you, I'm going to lose what precious little sanity I have left."

Ooooooo

Eh it's short and I don't really care all that much. If this weren't a one shot I'd make a much bigger deal about it's length but it is a one shot so ya you all get my point.


	8. Nine Moments

Eight Moments

_1. "Are you sure he's not a femme? Because he acts it sometimes."_

Epps couldn't help but laugh as he watched Sunstreaker storm out of the room covered in splotches of hot pink paint. He wasn't sure who had worked up the nerve to attack the temperamental Autobot but whoever it was he owed them because seeing Sunstreaker huff and storm out of the room made his day.

Everyone knew how touchy Sunstreaker was about his armor and it was often out of fear that none of the pranks that he played against members of N.E.S.T never went answered for. Sure they could complain to Optimus but no matter how many times the Autobot leader told him to stop Sunstreaker never did. So Epps tipped his hat, or he would have if he'd been wearing one, to the bravely suicidal people who had shot the golden mech with paintballs.

After he was finished having his laugh Epps turned to the mech next to him and offered up a question.

"Are you sure he's not a femme? Because he acts it sometimes. He reminds me of my wife when her makeup gets smeared."

Sideswipe gave a soft laugh. He had actually wondered about his brothers obsession with his looks once but he didn't anymore.

"I have a belief that he was meant to be a femmie but ended up a mech instead."

Epps threw back his head and started laughing again.

_2. Addicted to explosions._

It was obvious to everyone who knew him that Ironhide was addicted to explosions. It was annoying in a way and no matter how long you had know the black mech it remained annoying. Most of the time Ironhide's little bother or big one if it involved his cannons, was something that most people and mechs simply learned to ignore.

There were days however that were far worse than others. This sadly was one of those days. It had been about three weeks since their last encounter with the Decepticons and Ironhide was getting antsyer by the day. The big mech spent many hours just waking around looking for something to shoot at. Not even Optimus could get the old warrior to calm down and take a break.

It was Lennox who finally got the mech to stop pacing around the base and come inside one of the hangers. And he refused to tell anyone how he'd done it. It wasn't until later when the sun went down and the stars came out that they found out what the two had been doing. The bang was loud enough to have almost every soldier drawing their guns as their eyes turned to the sky in search of the enemy.

What they found instead were the most amazing fireworks they'd ever seen. Lennox smiled as Ratchet and Epps walked up to him.

"I figured that so long as it exploded it'd work." The smile on Lennox's face stretched from ear to ear.

_3. "If you want it, what will you do once you have it?"_

He was used to squealing from Audra and Anna. They were young so they squealed and even though it was annoying he could live with it. It was something that only happened every once in awhile and when it did happen he often shook his head and walked away in order to find a place that was quiet.

It was completely different when the girls doing the squealing were at least five years older than you and had a greater lung capacity. Sadly that meant that they were able to squeal longer and louder than the pair of seven year olds. In fact the squeal of the two soldiers in front of him was rapidly giving him a head ache.

Sam's eyes shifted down to the item that he held in his hand and apparently the girls wanted to use. Said item was a paintball gun. It was an older model but it worked quite well and Sam was very fond of it considering that it had been the first one he'd ever owned that hadn't belonged to Miles beforehand.

So yes he was very weary about lending it out to a pair of overgrown squealing schoolgirls who were giving him the puppy dog look. After a minute or so of the look Sam shook his head and sighed.

"If you want it, what will you do once you have it?"

The two girls gave him an evil grin and proceeded to fill them in on their plan. Sadly Sam found that the desire to see Sunstreaker covered in paint was just too good to pass up.

_4. If all the world's a stage, I want to operate the trap door._

Her father had told her once when she was very young that all of the world was a stage. She understood what he meant by saying that now about as well as she'd understood it then. Needless to say not at all. She never was very good at figuring out the meaning of sayings like that. Annabelle Lennox wasn't really sure why she had decided to take Drama and not Art with Audra.

She had no acting skills other than being able to lie well enough to get out of trouble with Uncle Sam and on occasion her father. If she had had acting skills she defiantly would have known it by then. So yes the young teenager had to stop and wonder why she had chosen Drama as one of her extracurricular activates.

A moment later she remembered her current mission. The school they went to wasn't new but it wasn't old either. Though it was old enough to have a trap door on the stage and she had made it her personal mission to find it before their first play.

And she was running out of time! The first school play took place in a matter of days and so far that year they had only been on stage a handful of times. It didn't help that their teacher Mrs. Harden refused to tell them where the trap door was.

Not that she didn't like her teacher it was just that she was currently putting a major knot in her plan. Because while she didn't really know what her fathers phrase meant she did know what her reply had been.

"If all the world's a stage, I want to operate the trap door." A smile crossed Annabelle's face as she spotted a grove in the wood that ran around three sides. She'd found the trap door.

_5. Someone tries to teach the Autobots how to knit._

She had watched Kami knitting before and thought it an odd thing for someone so intelligent to be doing. Surely the Japanese scientist had something better to be doing than tying knots in yarn over and over again. It was interesting to watch though. Kami talked to herself while she did it.

Arcee wasn't sure what she was counting but it must have been important because she kept doing it. She'd watched for about a month as Kami did knitted in her spare time and eventually a brightly colored afghan was the result of all her efforts. It confused her even more when she gave it to the Russian scientist Petr.

She had spent so much of her spare time making it and yet she had given it away. It was one of those things that humans did sometimes that confused her but she didn't question it. Besides she had something else she wanted to ask Kami. The room that the pair happened to be in was quiet and no one else was there.

Making sure to make enough noise so that Kami knew she was there Arcee rolled towards the scientist and her brightly colored balls of yarn. As soon as she was within a few feet of the Japanese woman Kami looked up at her dark eyes questioning.

"Am I needed for something Arcee?" She asked. Arcee shook her head.

"No. I was going to ask you if you'd teach me." Kami blinked

"Teach you what?" Arcee tilted her head to the side ever so slightly.

"I want to learn how to knit." Kami blinked and was silent for a few moments before she smiled.

"I'd be happy to teach you how to knit. What color yarn do you want?"

Arcee tilted her head slightly as she looked at the various colors she had to choose from. She finally settled on a ball of yarn that was two different shades of blue with purple interwoven throughout.

Kami smiled at the femmies choice. It didn't really surprise her that Arcee had chosen that particular ball of yarn. As Kami handed the ball of yarn to Arcee she took a moment to wonder if the femmie in question would be able to hold a pair of knitting needles because while Arcee's hands weren't as big as the mechs hands they were bigger than human hands.

"Will you be able to hold the needles?" she asked after finding that she couldn't come to a conclusion herself.

Arcee shuttered her optics and liked down at her own hands. It was true that they were bigger than human hands but she had a very good grip.

"I should be able to." Arcee said as she nodded.

Kami smiled and bent over so that she could dig through her bag. After she had finished she handed Arcee a pair of knitting needles that were slightly longer than hers.

"I prefer shorter needles when I knit." she said. Arcee only nodded in reply as she took the offered items. They felt strange in her hands and her first movement with them were awkward at best.

"This is strange." Kami looked up from her own knitting when she heard the femmies comment. It was a strange sight indeed. But despite its strangeness Arcee seemed to have a knack for knitting. Kami was about to comment Arcee on how well she was doing but something else caught her eye before the words left her mouth. Kami laughed.

"What is it?" Arcee asked as she turned her attention to the woman sitting next to her.

"Your fingers."

Arcee looked down almost immediately. The loose yarn had wrapped itself around her fingers.

_6. "I can't believe you used me as bait!"_

He was dripping wet and covered in mud. Sure he'd been in a similar state many times before. It was a downfall of being a soldier who fought robotic enemies all over the world. So he was quite used to being covered in some sort of unwanted substance by the time he was through fighting.

Being wet and covered in mud was one of the scenarios he more often preferred. Because he'd been covered in a lot of stuff that was far worse than what he was covered in now. No it wasn't the fact that he was wet and covered in mud that had him ready to spit nails. It was how he had gotten that way that had him so mad.

He'd been used in may different things in his life but never had he been used as bait. Sure they'd thought about it a time or two before but they'd never done it. It wasn't wise to put something that Megatron hated so much out in the open and unprotected. So no they'd never done it before.

Well now they had and he was going to kill Groundbreaker when he found him because it had been his idea. Then he was going to kill Cloudburst for going along with the plan. In fact the only safe one's were going to be Chainclaw and Catilla and that was only because they hadn't been in the area at the time.

Sam stormed through the base his armor dripping water as he went. None of the soldiers or mechs he came across said anything because they all knew why he was on a rampage to begin with. And they didn't blame him for being mad.

Even Optimus wasn't going to stop the young Prime from giving his those two a good talking too and probably more. Sam found the mechs in question as he stepped into the Rec Room. Apparently they thought the crowd would save them.

"I can't believe you used me as bait!" Sam enraged voice echoed throughout the room.

_7. "You know, a couple of years ago, this would have seemed really strange to me."_

The yelling of slang reverberated through out the hanger. Mudflap ad Skids were at it again and as usual no one really knew what they were fighting about. Leo snorted as he watched the twins proceed to beat the slag out of each other. He knew better than to try and stop them.

He'd done it once before and it hadn't ended well for him. Atomic wedgies were so much worse when they were given by being that could do more than stretch you underwear past the point where the elastic was no longer useable. Leo shuddered at the memory. The twins had gotten into so much trouble after that incident that he hadn't seen either of them of at least three months.

The sound of footsteps was barely distinguishable over the sound of the twins fighting and Leo was quite amazed he'd been able to hear them at all. Simmons was walking towards him with two cups of coffee in hand.

"You know, a couple of years ago, this would have seemed really strange to me." Simmons snorted but a small smile crossed his face. He understood what Leo meant perfectly.

He'd found out the hard way that working with Transformers that moved and talked and were willing to yell at you wasn't the same as working in a base where all you really had to do was make sure a frozen Goliath stayed frozen. Working at N.E.S.T was as different from Sector 7 as night was from day.

"Ya it was strange at first but you get used to it." A loud robotic screech filled the air and caused both men to flinch. "Mostly."

_8. I plan to weld your colleagues to the floor._

Mikaela growled as she watched the twins trudge into the Med Bay. She could tell at first glance that they'd been fighting again. It was sad that they were in the Med bay often enough that she'd actually learned how to tell if they'd inflicted the wounds on each other or if Ironhide had. Mikaela snorted as she heard Ratchet huff behind her.

Apparently he was just as annoyed as she was. They both had similar thoughts about the twins and their constant bickering. Mikaela turned to look at Ratchet.

"You take one I take one?" she asked as she began going over the tools she knew she'd need to fix whichever twin she got.

"Yes, It's probably better that way. They're less likely to start fighting again if they're on separate sides of the bay."

Mikaela nodded in agreement and started heading towards Skids. The green mech was covered in scratches and dents and it looked like one of his door wings was hanging at an odd angle.

Actually it looked like Mudflap had come off worse than his brother for once because it was for some reason that she couldn't fathom Skids always seemed to get his aft handed to him when the pair fought. About halfway to her chosen patient Mikaela turned and looked at Ratchet.

"If this ever happens again I think I'm going to weld them to the floor."

Ratchet looked at her in the most peculiar of ways before the pair of them started laughing.

_9. __"If I suffer, you suffer."_

Suffering was no longer a solo experience for him. Now when he suffered the being at the other end of the bond suffered as well. It was something that he would forever feel bad about for he had never intended to cause the one he loved pain. He tended to feel bad whenever it happened not that he was the only one that felt that way but still he hated when it happened.

If he were able he'd never do a thing to cause his other any type of pain but there were down falls to being human. For being human was to suffer. Disease, loss, sorrow, pain, and a hundreds thousand other ways of suffering. Most of them his other had never felt before. But he was learning.

With every tragedy that befell him his other suffered needlessly for it. There were times when he wondered if the bond he shared was a blessing or a curse. As of late it had most certainly been a curse for over the past few months all he did was suffer and therefore his other suffered as well.

Optimus was convinced however that their being bonded was worth it and he insisted that it wasn't his fault that he'd gotten sick. But still with every session that passed he couldn't help but feel bad. Optimus was there for every one so not only did he get to see him sick but he got to feel it too.

It didn't seem fare to him that he was forced to feel the same pain he felt. But he had been warned. Optimus had told him in words that were extremely blunt about how the bond would work and what might come of it only Optimus had expected the reverse of what was happening.

"If I suffer, you suffer."

The words rand loudly in his head as he leaned against the wall next to the toilet waiting to be sick again. He didn't want Optimus to suffer like he was. Cancer was bad enough as it was.

Oooooo

Okay so I figured that seeing how I couldn't seem to think up long ideas for a bunch of my plot bunnies from my list. I figured that I'd get a bunch of them and just do a bunch of little drabbles. So here are my first eight. I hope you like them.


	9. realities

Realities

_1. They weren't hurting anyone so he was forced to allow it._

Prowl sighed as he watched Sunstreaker and Sideswipe placing various can around the hanger that the three of them were currently in. He wasn't sure if they were actually helping for once or if they were planning another prank in their prank war with Miles, Leo, and Mudflap and Skids.

The prank war itself was a major annoyance but Optimus had told him to leave them be so long as what they were doing didn't hurt anyone. He understood the Prime's reasoning of course. The pranks gave the Transformers and humans something to laugh about and laughter had been scarce since the war had taken a turn for the worse. As much as he hated to admit that the laughs were something that all of them needed because it got down right depressing when everyone on base was in a less than cheerful mood. Primus, he'd even chuckled at a few of the pranks that had been played.

Like when Miles, Leo and the Lambo twins had some how managed to duct tape Mudflap and Skids to the ceiling of one of the empty hangers and they'd hung there for nearly three days. The peace and quiet had been nice. He'd gotten a lot of work done on those three days. Then of course the twins had retaliated.

Sadly, he hadn't been there for that prank and he kept forgetting to ask one of the others about what happened. Prowl shook his head and sent a warning to Optimus and the others about the possibility of the Lambo twins prank before he himself exited the hanger. After all they weren't hurting anyone so he was forced to allow it.

_2. "Is that all you know? Or all you're willing to tell?"_

Sam sat rubbing his jaw as two men in black suits watched him. One of the idiots in black had hit him before they'd brought him in and his jaw was starting to swell a bit. He wasn't exactly sure why the government (he knew damn well that it was indeed the government that had taken him) had brought him into his little windowless room. But he was sure he that he could get it in less than three guesses.

"Mr. Witwicky do you know why you're here?" Idiot number one asked. Sam blinked in slight amazement. The basterd had actually said his last name right.

"No, but I can take a guess."

"You and several of those closed to the Autobot refugee's were asked several question about the Autobots a few weeks ago and well we just wanted to ask a few more." the other guy in a black suit said. Sam snorted.

"If you wanted to ask me more questions then you should have made an appointment. I'd have been happy to answer them after I was finished with my finals." Man number one snorted in amusement.

"Do you really think that we'd ask you questions with your little Autobot around to be sure you don't give us full answers." Sam snorted again. There was nothing little about Bumblebee or any of the other Autobots if you ignored Wheels.

"You think I was lying to you or something?" Man number one snorted while man number two shook his head.

"Oh that's not it at all. You see we learned something from the other soldiers. Apparently you know more about the Autobots than any of them. So I'll ask you this. Is that all you know, or all your willing to tell?"

Sam shot both men a smile. "I'm not telling you a damn thing. So you can just forget it and let me go." Both men glanced at each other.

"You don't seem to understand the situation Mr. Witwicky. This isn't the tell or don't and then you can go this is tell us or we'll put a bullet in your brain."

Sam cringed and a shiver ran down his spine as both men pulled out pistols. Sam shook his head. He had a lot of practice with scare tactic's besides…

"There are only two things that scare me fellows. The first one's my mom when she mad and the second one's Megatron."

_3. "Where was the kaboom? There was supposed to be an earth-shattering kaboom."_

"Where was the kaboom? There was supposed to be an earth-shattering kaboom."

It figured that the one time Wheeljack made something that was supposed to explode that it didn't. It wasn't a big deal really. To tell the truth the little bomb that he'd mad was simply something to amuse one of the new recruits who had a thing for explosions and tinkering.

As soon as they'd found that out they sent her to Wheeljack. Bree sniffed as she looked at the small circular bomb that she and Wheeljack had designed and Wheeljack himself had build. The inventor had been willing to let Bree stay in his lab when he'd started building the actual bomb. He'd had too much experience with his own inventions to let her stay and risk her life like that.

But still the two of them together had put a lot of work into the small bomb that was now sitting a thousand yards away doing nothing. Ironhide of course thought it was absolutely hilarious that something refused to blow up for once.

"So what was it supposed to do?" Lennox asked as he walked towards Bree. Bree sighed and ran a hand through her pale blonde hair.

"It was supposed to pop open admit a high frequency noise that screws with the Transforms visual systems. It not permanent and Optimus said it was okay to test it on a few mechs so long as there wasn't any permanent damage."

Lennox blinked. "So it wasn't actually supposed to blow up?" Lennox said as he shook his head.

Bree sighed. "No, but I was kinda hoping that it would."

_4. "How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad…" _

The minibot Gears was probably the most amusing Autobot that most of the humans working at N.E.S.T. had ever meat. Sadly enough Gears wasn't even all that funny. It was a well known fact among both Transformers and humans that Gears hated Earth. In fact the red and blue bot spent most of his day complaining about being stuck there and wanting to go back to Cybertron.

Optimus had of course explained to him upon his arrival to their new home that they couldn't go back. Cybertron's time was over and though there was a chance that they would be able to go back eventually it wouldn't be for a long time. Still that didn't stop the little bot from griping. It had gotten on everyone's nerves at first but after awhile it had gone from annoying to amusing. Gears spent a ridiculous amount of his time complaining and more often than not repeating himself.

It was his tendency to repeat his complaints that the humans found amusing and they had after awhile started to tease the bot about his depressing nature. It was all in good fun of course and no harm was ever meant but Hears of course tended to take it to spark. It didn't help that there were times when the minibot's temper was very short. Sadly people found it funny when he was mad too.

He'd sputter and stutter and his optics would flicked and all in all it was very amusing. Poor Gears tended to look like he was having a melt down when he was angry. Thus one day he felt he had to ask.

"Why do you tease me like this?" the soldier that he'd asked simply looked at him and smiled.

"How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad…"

_5. "I taught him everything he knows... but I did not teach him all I know."_

"You were his teacher?" Lennox's voice was both shocked and angry. His voice echoed loudly in the large hanger and he fixed Sam with a glare the could have melted a transformers armor.

"Yes, Lennox I taught him. I taught all of my children." Sam's voice unlike Lennox's was calm and quiet. He'd gained an almost endless amount of patience over his life time and he was currently putting it to good use.

"You really trained him, Sam?" Sam simply nodded at Epps.

"Yes, I'm not lying to you. I have no reason to. You understand though that I didn't know what he'd turn into when I trained him and the others."

Lennox simply shook his head in disbelief.

"Well thanks a lot. You've given us an enemy that might even be worse than Megatron and he knows everything you know."

Sam snorted at that. "Do you think I'm that big of a fool? I taught him everything he knows... but I did not teach him all I know. I didn't teach him everything. Only what his powers required me to teach him. Compared to me he is a child playing."

It was Lennox's turn to snort. "Ya, well if your so powerful then why couldn't you beat him? Why'd he wipe the floor with you?"

"I'm old. I know I don't look it but I am and traveling through time takes a lot more out of me than I'd like. Give me time to recover and you'll see just what I can do."

_6. "I dare you to sing "Why can't we be friends" during the next battle."_

To think that this whole situation had started all because of a game of truth or dare. And really he should have known not to choose dare when it was Miles asking the question but it was either dare or end up answering some sure to be embarrassing question. Because the truths and dares Miles was able to think of were somehow always embarrassing.

Jolt shook his head as he stood with the others. The upcoming battle wouldn't be too bad considering that it was five mechs and six humans against two Decepticons. While it was true that the two Cons they were about to fight were of the larger variety the group was still fairly confident that they'd end up winning the fight.

They had both Ironhide and Optimus after all and very few could stand up to them. Jolt only cursed the fact that Epps was one of the humans that had been chosen to help them fight. Mainly because the black man had promised Miles that he'd both record and make sure that Jolt actually did his dare.

It was either that or take the consequence for not doing it and he hated all if the colors Miles had told him he'd be painted. So as the Decepticons came within hearing distance the beginning cords of the song 'Why Can't We Be Friends' began playing. Miles dare echoed in the blue bots head as all of his comrades turned to look at him and some began to laugh.

"I dare you to sing "Why can't we be friends" during the next battle."

Okay so he himself wasn't exactly singing but he doubted Miles would mind.

_7. "We live in a dangerous world. Not trusting keeps us a little bit safer."_

Ironhide watched as Lennox kept his attention firmly on the five year old playing on the jungle gym in front of him. He had wondered about the humans almost paranoid protectiveness of their children at first. He hadn't understood the dangers that the younglings cold be in if they weren't watched closely and at first it had frustrated him. Surly the humans weren't that untrustworthy.

Then one day a man at the park had snatched up a child that hadn't belonged to him and if it had been for the child's screaming the man would have gotten away. Lennox's rapt attention where his daughter was concerned had mad much more sense after that. But still the level of untrustworthiness that Lennox showed to most people that he didn't know bothered him.

It had been a conversation with the army major that had lead to a statement that had caused him to spend a long time surfing the internet for him to completely understand. His specialty was after all weapons and not culture or anything of that degree.

The included how the criminals of earth worked but still after that night he'd kept an even closer optic on his human family.

"We live in a dangerous world. Not trusting keeps us a little bit safer." Lennox had said. So he had learned all he could in order to keep them safe that way Lennox could trust his kind even if it was just a little bit more.

_8. His imaginary friends told him that he was the only one who could see them. They lied._

His imaginary friends told him that he was the only one who could see them. They lied. Or at least they hadn't been lying before. Because for the longest of times he'd been the only one that ad been able to see them.

To see the beings that had fallen from the stars when he was younger and for some reason or another he'd been the only one to see them. He hadn't understood how that worked considering the fact that they were huge the biggest of them being easily thirty feet tall. He'd told his parents about them and they'd though it was cute that he'd made up imaginary friends to play with because he missed Miles so much.

They'd even humored him for awhile after they'd gotten home and Miles had reappeared in his life. As the years went on though his imaginary friends began to worry his parents more. He'd stopped talking to his parents about them but they'd still heard him talking to them.

Sam shook his head as he looked at the people in front of him that were staring up in shock. The Autobots had been his and his alone for so long that it was strange seeing other people look at them.

They'd always been his and his alone and for a few moments he hated the idea that he had to share them but as he watched the others he found that he was thankful. If others could see them too then they were imaginary like his parents and the shrink they'd had him seeing were wrong. They were real and he wasn't nuts.

_9. "__You have to be gentle with those that see." _

"You have to be gentle with those that see." Sam said as he tapped his foot against the bottom surface of the table he was sitting on.. It was the noise more than the rhythm that helped calm his nerves. He hated being up on the large examination tables in Ratchet's Med Bay. It wasn't the table that bothered him but the fact that there wasn't any solid ground beneath his feet. That and the sound his feet made when he walked on the table echoed slightly and it made it hard for him to tell if he was near an edge or not.

"Why is that?" Ratchet asked as he moved around the med bay. He was always eager to hear what sam had to say considering that the blind boy view on the world was vastly different than any of the humans that had sight.

"People who see don't see enough of what's going on around them. They can only focus on a few things at a time and more often than not they tend to miss important things." Sam said as he rubbed at his eyes.

"You miss things as well Sam. Not being able to say hiders you as well. Only in different ways." Sam nodded at that little bit of truth.

"True but tell me how many sighted people you know that can tell when someone's lying or has cheated on someone they love with another person. I knew my mom was cheating on my dad for years before he found out but I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to hurt."

Ratchet's optics shuttered.

"So you telling me that it's better to keep things like that to myself." Sam smiled.

"Yes, let them find out in there own time. Sometimes telling someone instead of letting them find out on their own makes things worse. Now if you overhear something really bad tell someone then. It's okay to hurt someone sometimes if it to keep people safe."

_10. In order to learn, being hurt is often necessary._

Lenox winched as he watched Annabelle crash to the ground again. His six year old daughter insisted that she learn how two ride a two wheeler by herself and so far all she was managing to do was cover herself in scraps and bruises.

She looked like she been in a fight and he was sure that Sarah would throw a fit when she got back for grocery shopping and saw her daughter. And of course despite Annabelle telling him she wanted to do it without his help Sarah would blame him for her current condition. He had at least made her wear a helmet while practicing.

He'd seen Sam take too many spills off of his skateboard without one to let Anna on her bike without one. Annabelle didn't have the impenetrable skull that Sam seemed to have. So he was stuck sitting on the front step of their porch watching his baby girl take spill after spill off of her bike.

"Are you okay Anna?" he asked as she pushed her bike back towards the house so that she could start as far away from the end of the paved part of their driveway as possible.

"Fine daddy." she answered.

He had to admit that his daughter was one tough little cookie even Ironhide thought so. Lennox smiled and shook his head. Another crash sounded about fifteen seconds later though this time the sound was accompanied by the sound of Annabelle's crying. He was up in a flash and by her side before she'd picked herself up off the ground.

The reason she was crying was shown to him a second later. Apparently she'd finally managed to skin her knee bad enough that it had started to bleed. Lennox just smiled and picked his little girl up so that he could carry her in the house and clean her knee and put a band-aid on it. He grown up listening to his father tell him that in order to learn, being hurt is often necessary.

_11. "The old magic and the new. The old magic of belief, the new magic of science. Together, they will prevail."_

Out of all the reason's for the humans to hate them Optimus was sure that the current reason was one of the most interesting. Religion was a big thing on Earth and there were so many different one's that it was enough to make the prime's head spin. Most humans looked at them and assumed that they didn't have a higher power that they had to answer to in the end. They were wrong of course.

Primus and Unicron played a major part in many mechs lives. Unlike the humans however the more their science advanced the closer they became to their version of God and the Devil. It made sense of course considering that they were mechanical being and science was a large part of their life. He found it amusing that the further human science advanced the more some people saw it as a bad thing.

One of the members of N.E.S.T. had been a highly religious woman who had been very set in her way. If you didn't worship the way she did then you were dead wrong. She often clashed with a woman that had no set belief system. She believed that all people worshiped the same person and that the higher power whatever it was didn't care what it was called.

So long as people were good people in life then they be okay in death. Small mistakes ad mess ups were of course expected because they were only human. Her beliefs were actually a bit closer to theirs than any other human religion apart from the who heaven and hell thing. Almost all human religions had a version of those.

If you did good in life then Primus rewarded you by letting you into the matrix and if you did bad you were sent to the pit with Unicron. It was that simple. He had his own belief of course.

Oooooooooo

Okay so here are more of my little drabbles. I hope you liked them and all that. So on and so forth. Okay so I've asked this with my other fic's so I'm doing it with this one too. How many of you would object to a transformers/poke'mon crossover. Chances are that It'd be my next multi chapter story after Dog Collar. So ya I'm taking idea's for poke'mon that might be on teams. And no the Autobots aren't trainers. Sam and all the other people from the transformers movies are though. So ya if you have an idea for me then leave it in a review or message.


	10. Anything

Plot Bunny: "Listen to the mustn'ts, child. Listen to the don'ts. Listen to the shouldn'ts, the impossibles, the won'ts. Listen to the never haves, then listen close to me... Anything can happen, child. Anything can be."

Anything

When I was young my grandfather used to tell me the most amazing stories I had ever heard. It was true that they could only be made up but he often insisted that they were real. Even as advanced as we are now I still have to shake my head. Because who in the world is going to believe that giant alien robots used to live with humans on Earth. It a nice fantasy but seriously I think my grandfathers starting to loose his mind.

If giant robots had ever lived on earth then we'd know about it. It'd be in the archives like every other thing that's happened on Earth since humans had a way of recording it. And trust me I've cheeked for anything about giant alien robots.

Hell I even looked for stuff about my family and it is odd that there's very little history about my family at all but my family's not really all that interesting despite what my grandfather insists. But still I've been fond of my grandfathers stories since I was young and even now that I'm a teenager there are times I find my self wanting to hear his outlandish tales. He's always willing to tell me a story if I ask. Or if I don't. But really it's hard not to love my grandfather oddities aside.

About the only one who complains about him is my big sister but she complains about everything so I'm used to ignoring her. Grandpa thinks its just as annoying as I think it is. He always has a smart remark ready for her when she goes to complain to him. There's something abut my family that you have to understand.

We live with my grandpa and we always have for as long as I can remember. I asked my father why when I was young and he told me it was because his health was bad. When I think about his reason now I'm sure that it's not the only one. Though to be honest grandpa's health is bad it's just not bad all the time.

If gramps gets sick then he does it without warning. Then there's the fact that he has to use a cane and he tends to sound like he coughing up a lung every once in awhile. But still I love the man dearly. Even if his stories aren't true at all. Or at lest I used to think that they weren't true. Now I'm not so sure because strange things have started happening around my house. Or to be more exact around my grandpa.

It all started when my grandpa took up a daily visual on the front porch. No matter what everyday he'd sit in his rocking chair (I heard that it belonged to his parents and it really was comfortable) and stare out into space. It was almost like he was waiting for something to happen. I asked him what he was waiting for once and he didn't answer at first. He did answer when I asked him a second time. He told me he was waiting for a friend of his.

Said he knew that one of his old friends was coming to visit he just wasn't sure when he was going to get here. My sister told him he was crazy. I asked him who it was. He never did tell me. I guess it was never really any of my business. Then one day when my sister and I get home from school there was a stranger sitting on our porch with my grandpa.

He wasn't bad looking either though he looked a little young to be the old friend my grandpa had been talking about. He had short black hair covered by a cream colored hat and was wearing a red flannel shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. The thing that I like most about him though were his bright blue eyes. I'd never known that eyes could be that shade of blue. My grandpa introduced the man as Orion.

My sister and I said our hello's before heading inside to give the two of them some privacy. Even though both of us wanted to eavesdrop badly. Neither of us did. At least not that time. Orion was at our house almost every afternoon that week.

While I was happy that my grandfather had company it bothered me that neither one of them really seemed to feel the need to talk about things when I was around. The conversation itself didn't stop but I had the feeling that they changed the subject when I was near. They were acting like they didn't want me to know what they were talking about. It got on my nerves faster than my sister did.

So the Friday after Orion showed up I decided to eavesdrop. If wasn't hard. There's a window right behind where the two of them were sitting that's almost always cracked so its easy to listen to someone else's conversation. I'm not sure if they knew I was there or not because they were talking about the stories my grandfather told me.

It sounded like something along the subject of his giant alien robots. Though I had a feeling that these were the one's he wouldn't tell me. There was that and then there was the fact that he wasn't calling Orion by the name he'd been introduced to me with.

No, he was calling him Optimus and asking about people with some of the oddest names I'd ever heard. I mean come on who in their right mind names their kid Ratchet, or Ironhide or any of the other names that were passed between the two of them. But still they were talking about things I only half understood. A war against something called Decepticons and their leader Megatron. A fight against the Fallen and the Dynasty of Primes.

Then they started talking about bonds and thing that I really didn't understand. It was when my grandpa called for me that I knew something really wasn't right. My gramps is like most grandparents I guess. The grandkids don't tend to get in any trouble unless they do something really bad. My grandpa didn't sound mad but I was still sure that I was in trouble. So as I stepped out onto the front porch I expected to get an ear full for eavesdropping.

Imagine my surprise when I didn't. No what my grandpa did was invite me to go for a ride with his friend. I wasn't sure what to say at first but when he told me that he wanted to show me something I knew that if I didn't go that it'd kill him. So doing the only thing that I could do I said yes.

And really the red and blue flame colored semi should have been my first warning of weird. I mean no one drives those old trucks anymore unless they've been refitted so that they can use some other source of fuel. Gas has been gone since I was young. But still it was a nice truck and Orion or whatever his man was even let me lay in the sleeper.

We drove for probably half an hour or so. Our destination should have been my second warning. Because the last place I expected to end up in was the woods. The third warning came when Orion didn't get out of the truck with me and my grandpa. I will however remember the words my grandfather told me as we walked forever.

"Listen to the mustn'ts, child. Listen to the don'ts. Listen to the shouldn'ts, the impossibles, the won'ts. Listen to the never haves, then listen close to me... Anything can happen, child. Anything can be." He whispered to me as we walked a good twenty feet away from where the truck was parked. Once we were the required distance he turned me around and gestured towards the truck in front of us.

"I want you to meet an old friend of mine dearest. This is Optimus Prime." I could only stare as the vehicle in front of me unfolded and stood up. My gramps hadn't been lying. There really were giant alien robots and I've met them.

Ooooooooooooo

This story takes place in the p.o.v. of Sam granddaughter who has no name.


	11. Petty Revenge

Plot Bunny: "I like to think of myself as above petty revenge."  
"Then what do you call this?"  
"This... is not petty."

Petty Revenge

Revenge is an art form. One that takes years upon years to master and even then a certain set of skills are required. Speed, stealth, and the mind of an evil genius are often required. Sadly enough that was something that one set of twins lacked greatly and the other set had in spades. Out of all the humans that lived on base with the transformers and the other members of N.E.S.T only one other had the amazing pranking skills that were shared with only four other beings.

Miles Lancaster was the only human on the entire base that was able to pull of pranks on the same scale as Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Skids, and Mudflap without the help of one of the Autobots or a group of other humans. No one was quite sure how the young man managed to pull his pranks off and the blonde was never willing to tell the tale of how he did them either. So the source of his skills was a complete mystery.

The only person not included in the mystified bunch was Sam and the young ambassador was ratting his friend out. It didn't matter who asked him he kept his friends secret and had apparently once sworn to take it to his grave. So the residents of Diego Garcia were forced to sit back and watch as the prank war between Miles and both sets of the twins escalated to a point that hadn't been though humanly possible.

Both Optimus and ratchet had warned then against hurting each other and all had agreed. Though that little compromise didn't extend to paint jobs and the scratching of. So much to Sunstreaker's horror and often anger his armor was often a target for payback. The large yellow bot had had many a fit upon coming out of recharge to find his paint scratched or a different color than it had been when he last been awake.

This resulted in a lot of bodily harm to Mudflap and Skids and a snazzy new haircut for Miles. Miles of course had taken almost immediate offense to all the gum in his hair and had come up with his own revenge within the hour. It wasn't that he minded his hair short. No, he'd actually only avoided cutting it because it kept his neck from getting sunburned.

It was the fact that the gum that had gotten into his hair had stuck to everything else as well and Miles had spent most of the day after getting his hair cut trying to get gum off of everything else that it had stuck too. The one thing that managed to keep the often hyper blond sane was the fact that he already had his revenge in mind. And of it would be such a revenge that not even Megatron could do better on his best day.

Sam snorted from where he stood. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know how Miles had accomplished his latest feat without anyone stopping him. In fact he wasn't to sure how miles had managed it at all. Because really how did you glue four alien robots together and not get caught? Not to mention the way they were standing. Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to know where Miles had gotten those positions. Shaking his head he turned to look at the human that had been his best friend for as long as he could remember.

"Is this revenge for the whole gum incident? Cause if it is it's kinda petty." Miles merely grinned in triumph.

"I like to think of myself as above petty revenge." Sam snorted again only this time it was in disbelief because doing this just because of gum was low even for Miles.

"Then what do you call this?" Sam asked as he gestured in front of him.

"This... is not petty." Miles said in such an earnest voice that for a moment Sam almost believed him.

"Sure its not. Your explaining this to Optimus." Sam said as he turned and started walking away. Leaving no room for Miles to argue. Not that the blonde had planned on arguing anyways.

Oooooooo

Okay so it's not very long but most of my spare of the moment just to get the juices flowing one shots aren't. Basically Miles glued both sets of the twins together in very naughty sexual positions.


	12. Who Why What

1.

Sam took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. Mikaela was at him again. Going on and on about him not being the same as he was before. He'd changed and she didn't seem to like it one bit. Sam didn't even know what it was about him that she didn't like anymore. All he knew was that she didn't like what he was turning into.

"You aren't my Sam anymore?" she'd said to him. It was understandable in a way. He'd gone through Hell and had died and death more than anything changed people. Sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse. He wondered at times what death had changed in him and if it was a good change or a bad change. He was certain that he wouldn't ever know.

Mikaela didn't seem to want to tell him what was different. She expected him to know and to change it back upon her command.

"Who do you want me to be Mikaela?" Sam asked. Mikaela's blue eyes were pleading with him.

"I want you to be my Sam again." her voice quivered when she spoke and she sounded like she's lost her best friend. For a moment Sam was sure that she had even if he didn't know how.

2.

Sam couldn't help the snarl that escaped him as he watched the group of Autobots and humans in front of him.

"We can't simply wipe them all out Sam. It isn't right. If we killed them all for no reason other than because it's convenient then that makes us no better than the Decepticons. Sam shook his head and scrubbed a hand across his face before he could bring himself to speak.

"This isn't about right or wrong. This is about survival. If we let those Con's live they'll only be trouble in the long run. I've fought them before and lost to them. If we wait then they'll kill hundreds if not thousands of people."

Did they not understand what he was saying. Were all of them stupid?

"It's still not right Sam. They aren't a threat to us right now as injured as they are. Besides you'll be able to warn us about when they're going to attack." Lennox said his voice even. Sam growled again and shook his head.

"Forget it. If you guys want to let them run willy nilly then fine but I'm not going to let them start hunting people for fun again. I'm ending this now before it even has a chance to begin." Sam didn't wait for a reply as he pulled and arrow and aimed. Before anyone could stop him the arrow was flying through the air towards its target.

3.

He hadn't wanted to make up like this. He'd had it all planned out even but this… this made his plans disappear like dust in the wind. It had been a mistake to leave him alone like he had but he'd been mad and hadn't been processing anything like he should have been.

He'd left in a rage and by the time he'd cooled off it had been well past dark. Then he'd gotten the call. An accident while walking home in the dark. The driver of the car that had hit him hadn't seem him and had been more than a little drunk. He was going to loose his charge just because he'd been mad. It seemed so stupid now.

Now that he was sitting in the hospital room waiting for his charge to either live or die. The doctors had said it could go either way. But there was so much damage that he was sure that his charge was going to die. He was only human after all and every bot, Autobot and Decepticon both, knew how fragile humans were.

How easy they were to run down and kill. He was sure that there was a lesson somewhere in the events that were taking place but he couldn't see what it was. Couldn't see the point in trying to find it.

Nothing mattered anyways not at that moment at lest and nothing would matter again until his charge opened his eyes and looked at him. He had a plan after all. As soon as his charge's eyes opened he was going to apologize no matter how hard it was.

4.

The spiritual path is not one that leads to some blinding light into which all of our troubles are dissolved. Rather, it is a path that leads to finding the light within and shining out into our world. It had taken actually meeting the incarnation of Primus for him to believe those words.

He'd never been a believer in any sort of higher power before. He preferred to leave that type of processing for Prime and any other bot that believed in their creator. Oh he'd told more than his share of mech's that he'd believed just to get them off of his back. He was quite certain that they knew that he'd been lying.

But know that he was standing before the being that held the spark of their God he was certain that he'd never lie about believing in him again. For the first time in his long life the lines that his creators had been so fond of trying to make him believe had meaning. He had found the light outside of himself but now according to the Covenant he had to work on finding the light within himself.

It wouldn't be easy and it would take a long time but it was something that he was certain he could do. So long as he had help from the God that was now held so closely to his own spark.

oooo

Ya, I know that this isn't much of anything really but it fulfills its purpose. So for the time being this collection of one shots is done. I may use it for other one shots eventually but the two I have planned right now won't be done for a long time and may just turn into multi chaptered fic's.


End file.
